


Face to face

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Face to face

Bruce woke early. He had only been asleep for a few hours, but he kenw he wouldn't get back to sleep. He checked the clock. It was six. He had been asleep for 4 hours- more sleep than he usually got. He felt his body melt into the soft matress and expensive cotton sheets and he sighed. He knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep but he closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep. When he woke again, the clock told him that 45 minutes had passed. It was thinking of him that did it.  
They had been fucking in alleys for a couple months. But, now Bruce wanted something more. He wanted to be able to undress, to lie down. He liked the risk but he really didn't want to get caught. Most of all he wanted to see what the Joker looked like without makeup.  
So tonight after he had fucked the clown into the wall, he had pressed something into the clown's hand. It was a key.  
'Tomorrow, 6'oclock.” he had whispered into his ear before licking the shell and hearing the Joker's sharp intake of breath at the action. He had not specified morning or evening, but he had meant the morning. He knew the Joker knew this.  
“But if you come...,” his voice trailed off as he licked the Joker's neck again.  
“I won't be Batman so you have to take your makeup off. If you come you have to let me see your face.”  
This was something that Bruce had wanted desperately. He wanted to see the Joker's face. He was fucking the man and had never seen his true face. Bruce could tell by the way the Joker was looking at him that he hadn't considered this. Bruce found the idea of doing this without masks scary enough, so he couldn't imagine what the Joker must be thinking.  
Bruce abruptly pulled away from the Joker.  
“Well, I'll be seeing you,” he told him. Then, on impulse, Batman pulled the Joker close for one last kiss before leaving.

It was that kiss that decided the Joker. He loved it when Bats fucked him. But Bats was weird about it. He'd be all feral and growling, shoving the Joker aganst walls, but he was different. Not at all what the Joker expected. Making sure that the Joker came, whispering in his ear, encouraging him. And the kissing. The first time Bats had done that the Joker had nearly bitten his tongue off. He was glad he didn't Now Bats kissed him all the time, demanding and posessive. So, the Joker decided it was worth taking his makeup off. He would see Bats naked. Of course, he knew that Bats was Bruce Wayne. In fact, he regularly sent notes and such to the Penthouse or Manor. Brucey had never acknowledged them but the Joker knew that he had gotten them. The Joker had a henchman named Delton who had hacked into many of Bruce's own video feeds at the hotels, and restaurants he owned. The Joker was able to watch Bruce Wayne at his leisure. He didn't understand why they all didn't see it. How could the others not see it? That vapid playboy was just an act. The Joker could see how Bruce was aware of his surroundings, how his sapphire eyes watched everything around him.  
He would get to see Bruce naked, too, which was something that the Joker was more than curious about. He watched Bruce but the Bat was smart enough not to have videos installed in his penthouse or Manor. He wondered how many scars Bruce had. There were at least three that he knew he inflicted.

The Joker arrived at the address Bruce had given him. It was an ordinary neighborhood with just enough traffic that nothing would be noticed. The Joker went inside and found that Bruce was already there. It was the first time that he had seen Bruce without his cowl and suit, at least face to face. Bruce was dressed in black jeans and a black sweater and to the Joker, he was even more Batman without the cowl. The Joker didn't know how it was so but it was. Bruce was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
“You didn't take off your makeup,” Bruce commented, not moving. His voice was low and warm. It was neither the gravelly growl he used as Batman nor the affected tones the Joker had heard on television.  
“I figured I would do it here,” the Joker commented. For all of a sudden, the Joker wanted his makeup off.  
“Might as well take a shower,” Bruce added. “Your hair could certainly stand some washing.”  
Bruce started down the hall and the Joker followed. From the force of Bruce's personality. How could he be even more batlike without his suit? They got into the bathroom and the Bruce shoved the Joker against a sink before reaching for a jar of petroleum jelly and spreading it all over his face. This made the Joker a bit nervous and he reached out and grabbed Bruce's hip before drifting his hand down to the crimefighter's groin.  
“You're hard, “ the Joker's nasal voice sounded surprised.  
“Why wouldn't I be? “ Bruce stopped his ministrations with the wash cloth and leaned forward to speak directly into the Joker's ear. “I started this whole housing rehabilitation program so that I would have places to fuck you in private. Why wouldn't I be happy about doing that for the first time.” The Joker shivered as he felt Bruce's tongue lick the shell of his ear.  
Okay. Bruce's words had gone straight to the Joker's cock and he grabbed Bruce's hip in retaliaton, forcing their groin's together.  
“Stop it, “ Bruce admonished, pausing to run the washcloth under water.  
“Stop what? “ The Joker was smirking.  
“Stop being so fucking sexy,” Bruce growled as he attacked the makeup with the washcloth.  
Bruce wiped off the last bits of the Joker's makeup and leaned back to view his handywork.  
The Joker stared back at him with bright green eyes, the scars standing out. Bruce was looking at him with a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
“Wow, “ Bruce whispered, gently tracing the Joker's scars with his fingertips. “You're so fucking gorgeous.” He leaned down and kissed the Joker, hard, feeling the clown pull him close. They kissed for a few moments and then Bruce broke their embrace to turn on the shower. He turned to the Joker and divested the clown of his purple pants, vest and shirt before pushing him unceremoniously into the shower.  
“Ow, it's too hot,” the Joker complained.  
“Adjust it, then,” Bruce was pulling off his black sweater. The Joker peeked at him through the shower curtains. He hadn't even fathomed the idea of showering together and here Bruce was undressing to join him.  
Bruce noticed the Joker looking at him through the curtains and he smirked as he parted them and joined his lover in the shower.

TBC


End file.
